Denial in Denali
by SCprincessSC
Summary: Isabella Swan is a seventeen-year-old who was turned into a vampire by Tanya. She remains with their clan but what will happen when the Cullen clan comes to visit? E/B
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so this is my first ever Twilight fanfic! Woohoo- it's so exciting! Anyway, I can't wait to hear what you guys think about it...If I get enough reviews, I'll carry on. If not, I'll probably just delete it anyway. I may have made some mistakes concerning the characters and/or places, so please excuse them._

The first time I ever came so close to attacking a human was a month after I had been changed. I was in the shopping mall with Tanya, who kept a tight grip on my wrist; yeah, like that'd ever have stopped me. I could've pushed her to the ground, wrapped my arms around her and crushed her. But I wouldn't have dared. I was too coward, too naive to ever think to do something like that. The world of...vampires (I still shudder to say that word) was one I was afraid of never growing used to. Having a person like Tanya by my side was like a toddler with its mother. That's exactly what you could call me at that time. A toddler. Because that's what I was. A newborn. I was a person that wasn't aware of the new sights, smells and hearing I had obtained in three days of unexplainable agony...

We were in the clothes section. I noticed a nearby saleslady steal glances of longing in Tanya's direction. Who could blame her? Tanya had to be on of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. With her long, blonde curls; a subtle strawberry tint to them, her fierce golden eyes, her perfectly formed lips, arched eyebrows, small and perfectly formed nose and long and slender body and pale skin, she would easily outshine any model.

I looked so dull in comparison with her, even as a vampire. I looked hideous in comparison with anyone in the house. Kate, Carmen, Eleazer. I gave a sigh which made Tanya look me over with a speculative gleam in her eyes.

"Something wrong?" Even her sing- song voice was perfect, I had realised as I shook my head. I gazed around the mall, ignoring the stares Tanya was receiving. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a red-head with huge grey eyes walk past me and that's when it all happened. I lost my grip.

It was her smell. Intoxicating wasn't even the word to describe it because it was so much more intense. I could smell the strong scent of cinnamon and the sweet, sugary smell of honey. I could almost taste the nectar running down my throat. Tanya hadn't noticed anything until I lunged with a growl. And then I felt myself being grabbed around the waist. It was almost feeble compared to my strength and I felt myself shuddering under her arms, knowing it would be only too easy to free myself from Tanya's grip, grab the girl and sink my teeth into her neck...

"Is your sister feeling okay, ma'am?" came the anxious sound of the saleslady's voice.

I could see how she could mistake me for her sister. We had the same pale skin.

I felt myself feeze in Tanya's mock- embrace. I hadn't realised, but the redhead had turned around and surveyed the situation with a hint of confusion in her eyes.

"Oh, everything's fine," Tanya assured in a silky voice. "In fact, I think it's time to go home now, don't you?" She looked directly at me and for a second I thought I saw sympathy in her eyes. I must've looked a disgusting mess to her with my hair in a disarray, my lip pulled back over my teeth, my eyes wild with hunger. I relaxed and nodded.

"Yes. I think we should leave now," I muttered. I doubted the saleslady had ever looked so baffled in her life...

It took us approximately five minutes to get home. I don't know what it is with vampires and lunatic driving. But, believe me, when you're in the car with someone driving at 80 mph, it's instinct to scream out in fright. Tanya shot me a glare.

"Thank god nothing happened at the mall," she mused out aloud.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to tarnish your perfect reputation," I snarled back. She sighed and didn't reply.

Sometimes it seemed as if Tanya hated me, which was probably why I was beginning to develop mutual feelings. I had never been able to understand as to why Tanya had changed me in the first place.

"I just knew you were special the first time I saw you," she would always answer with a reply and a shrug if I questioned. Special? Ha! The only thing I can do is escape Kate's freakish electricity thingy. Urghh.

"I just knew you were special the first time I saw you," she would always answer with a reply and a shrug if I questioned. Special? Hah! The only thing I can do is escape Kate's freakish electricity thingy. Urghh.

When we entered the house, Eleazer, Kate and Carmen stood together just behind the door, as if waiting for us.

"What? What is it?" demanded Tanya. I could tell whatever news they had, it wasn't bad. Carmen let a slow smile spread over her face, making her look more stunning than ever.

"The Cullens' are coming to stay."

_Criticism welcome and...enjoy!_

**Chapter One **


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews so far! I was quite surprised when I realised how many people added this to their story alert so yay! You might be annoyed by the pace of this story, but keep in mind it quickens as it goes along. Don't forget to hit the button at the bottom and review!

Chapter Two

"What?" I asked, utterly confused. "Who on earth are the Cullens'?" To my astonishment, Tanya bounced up and down like she'd just won the lottery.

"Really? When?"

"In three days," Eleazar said with a smile. "I got a call from Carlisle. Turns out it was just some spur- of -the-moment decision. They haven't seen us for ages so they thought they might come to visit."

"For how long?" Tanya asked. She looked like she was positively glowing. Her eyes were a bright gold and her voice was lighter, more enthusiastic...

"A month." And then Tanya did the most un-Tanya thing that was ever possible. She squealed and ran upstairs. I mean, bloody hell. What was the biggie? It was just a family coming to visit.

"Why is she so excited?" I asked Kate, feeling a frown settle onto my face. Kate laughed and shook her head.

"You'll see." She laughed again and left me standing in the hallway. I had never felt more apart from the family since I was turned into a vampire.

--

The next two days were busy, busy, busy. And I was still clueless. My head was bursting with questions. Who were the Cullens'? How big was their family? How long did Tanya know them for? Most of all, why was she so excited?

To my utter misfortune, Tanya had no time for 'pointless' questions (as she called it), so my string of questions were left unanswered.

"Thank god we bought a bigger house," Kate sighed as we finally were all able to sit together in our vast dining room. "They'll all be able to fit."

"Actually, we're one room down," Carmen announced. She turned to me. "Bella, you can kip on the sofa downstairs, can't you?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," I said sarcastically. "I'll really be needing my good night's sleep." Tanya stifled a giggle.

"You don't mind, do you?" Eleazar asked through narrowed eyes. "I don't want you to feel like we're pushing you to the side." I sighed.

"I don't feel that way. I'm able to function perfectly on my own. It's only for a month. I think I'll be able to handle staying as far away from this house as possible for that time."

"Oh, I don't think you'll want to stay away," Carmen said with a smile. I looked at her through narrowed eyes. Eleazer, for some reason, rolled his eyes.

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"Let's just say..." Tanya started. "If you think we're beautiful, you should see them..." My jaw dropped- quite literally- to the ground.

"No. No way," I whispered.

"Yes," Carmen said happily. I couldn't even process what the Cullens' might look like. People more beautiful than the four people sitting in front of me? Was that physically possible?

"Kate, how much longer?" Tanya asked. I watched her intently. Okay, something was definitely going on. Tanya caught my expression, sighed and flicked a lock of hair over her shoulder.

"Okay, okay. I know what you're thinking."

"You know what? Just tell her, Tanya," Eleazar said impatiently.

"Forget it, I'm saying it," Kate cut in brightly. She giggled (What was it with them and giggling recently?) "Okay, basically, Tanya is quite interested in someone." Finally, the penny dropped.

"Ahh," I said in a sudden burst of realization. "So you fancy someone from the Cullen family?" Tanya looked down and I was sure if she was a human, she would've been blushing furiously. "Well, he must be quite good looking then, right?"

Kate, Carmen and Tanya looked at me in surprise.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Good looking?" Carmen asked. "He's not just good looking, he's so..."

"Wow," they all said in unison. I felt like I was stuck in a room with a group of infatuated teenagers. Eleazar got up and with a sigh, left the room.

"Never mind. You'll see," assured Kate.

"Yeah, yeah, I will," I grumbled. I got up and stretched.

"Urgh," said Tanya in disgust. "And please change your clothes, Bella. You look like a pauper." I looked down in dismay at my tank top and trousers.

"I think they're fine." I glanced at the rest of them sitting demurely in silk skirts and wrap tops and I sighed.

"I don't even have anything close to what you lot are wearing."

"How much longer?" demanded Tanya for the second time.

"Three hours," answered Kate.

"Enough time," Tanya said, looking satisfied. "Now, my Bella, it is time to show you how a real women dresses." Before I could even retort, they had all grabbed me and I was whisked into Tanya's room in a blink of an eye.

I'm really not going to like this, I thought to myself as Carmen viciously pulled my hair free of its twist.

An hour or two later, I was dressed in nothing short of what you could call 'lady attire.' I was wearing a black pencil skirt with a navy blue silk shirt. My hair fell down my shoulders in tousled waves and there were golden hoops on my ears. For the first time since I'd been changed, I looked into a mirror and actually appreciated my beauty. I had always been comparing myself to the golden angels who stood proudly behind me, watching me check my reflection, that I had lost focus on myself.

I was beautiful. I had my pale skin, my eyes, which were just beginning to lose their reddish colour, long, glossy lashes, full lips and a good figure.

"Whoa," I muttered, still transfixed on the girl in the mirror. "You guys did a pretty good job."

"Oh, Bella," sighed Carmen. "It wasn't us. It's you. You're beautiful no matter what you wear. You always were." And for the first time ever, I turned around and hugged Carmen tight. She let me for a couple of seconds, then squirmed under my embrace.

"Bella could you- ow...erm...let me go please, honey." I stepped back apologetically.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" I asked. Carmen massaged her shoulders.

"It was okay." And at that moment, we all froze because we heard footsteps downstairs and then the shrill sound of the doorbell.

"They're here," Kate announced.

--

It was Tanya who answered the door while the three of us stood like statues just behind it.

"Welcome," she said and I could hear the smile in her voice. Then, a person walked in and I very nearly collapsed. If I thought Tanya was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, she was almost nothing compared to this girl. She was quite tall compared to me with long, shiny blonde hair, golden eyes and an impressive figure. She stopped short when she saw the three of us.

"Hi Kate, Carmen, Eleazer," she nodded in turn to each of the names. They stepped forward to embrace her.

"Bella, this is Rosalie," Kate introduced. Rosalie looked taken aback, but held out a pale hand. I reached out and shook it.

"How do you do," I said in a small voice. I had never felt more inferior in my life. They were certainly not exaggerating when they said the Cullen family were beautiful. The rest of the family came together in a group.

They all smiled widely when they say the three standing next to me, but when they caught sight of me, they stopped dead in their tracks. A look of utter surprise crossed their faces.

"Tanya? What's this?" a very good looking man asked. I could only mistake him as the father because of the air of authority he held.

"Carlisle, I'd like to introduce you to Bella." He still looked surprised for a second, then he smiled, stepped forward and shook me warmly by the hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Bella." I smiled back. And then I surveyed the group. The smallest was a very pretty girl with dark, spiky hair who grinned at me mischievously. I smiled again, letting my eyes stray over to the person behind her. He was a tall blonde who was looking at me intently with an arm around the small girl. And then there was a man who had muscles that could probably wrap around three cars and crunch them; well, that I didn't doubt. My eyes lingered on a sweet face and a mass of caramel curls surrounded it.

And last of all, I caught the eyes of a piercing topaz gaze and this time, I really did drop down to the ground. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoops," chuckled Eleazar as he helped me to my feet. I got up, slightly flustered and was almost sure I heard him say, "That's the one."

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked, looking concerned.

"Er...yeah,"I said, trying extremely hard not to look back at the cause of my little fall. "I guess it's hard to escape my clumsiness, even when I'm a vamp." There were a few laughs and the subject was quickly dropped, thank _god_.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce my family," Carlisle smiled kindly. He gestured to the small girl. "This is Alice, Jasper," he said, pointing to the blonde behind her. "Emmett, and my wife, Esme," he said, pointing to the boy with the huge muscles and the lady with the sweet face. "And finally, this is Edward."

Oh, great. Now I couldn't not look up. I mean, it would seem rude if I kept my gaze down and smiled and nodded when I didn't even know what the damn face looked like. So I took a deep breath and looked up. The gaze was still piercing, as if he was trying to look right through me. I had to remember how to breathe. He was too beautiful. The most stunning face I had ever seen. Every feature on his face was perfectly formed; it was a sculptor's dream. His hair was untidy and a bronze colour.

It just wasn't fair. I wanted to look that beautiful. I must've been staring a bit too long because Kate suddenly cleared her mouth and announced, "Why don't we go into the dining room?" There was a murmer of agreement and the crowd dispersed. All but one.

"Hi!" Alice said excitedly, bouncing to my side. I looked up in surprise.

"Oh. Hi. How you doing?" Oh, well done, Bella. Yeah, great going: How you doing? You should win 'The worst start of a conversation' award.

"Not bad. So you're new..." She trailed off, looking at me expectantly.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," I answered with a shrug of my shoulders.

"If you don't mind me asking...how and why did you get changed?" I stopped in my tracks, astonished by her blatancy. I mean you don't just ask people that question after a few sentences into a conversation, do you?

"Sorry," she said, catching the look on my face. "I really didn't mean to pry."

"No, no," I said quickly. "It's just I wasn't expecting you to be so...straightforward..." She looked at me for a moment, then threw her head back and laughed. I stared at her for a second, flabbergasted. Her laugh was like bells, lovely and harmonious.

"Yeah, most people are quite surprised by it." She stopped and waited for me to talk. I thought about it for a minute, then decided to tell her and get it over with.

"I didn't live far from here," I said, gesturing to the mansion. "I lived with my dad, Charlie," I smiled involuntarily, remembering him.

"And your mum?" Alice asked curiously.

"My mum, Renee and Charlie were divorced; she lived in New York with her boyfriend, Phil. I was okay with it, though," I said quickly, catching the sympathetic look on Alice's face. "I mean, I wasn't like the normal kids who got angry or depressed or upset; Charlie and Renee weren't happy together and I accepted that."

"So didn't you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nah, I was an only child," I said with a grin. "So, anyway, it all started when I was coming home from school in my truck..." I trailed off because Alice suddenly looked a little nervous.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"No, yeah, everything's fine," she said, shaking her head. "Please, carry on."

"Yeah. Anyway, I was on my way home when a girl ran across the road out of nowhere, really. I swear my heart stopped for a minute," I shook my head, remembering that day as if it were only yesterday. "I moved to pull on the brakes but they were jammed and...and so I had no choice but to just steer off the road," I gave a shudder. "Half of my truck literally crashed into a huge bark of a tree on the side. I could actually feel my skull crack." Alice winced.

"Sorry, you probably don't want to hear this," I apologised.

"It must've been hard for you," she said in a low hum. I nodded.

"It was. I could feel myself slowly dying. It was so horrible because it was slow and painful. It would've been so much easier if it was quick and just done with."

"I was there for ages, just waiting for me to die. I couldn't move a muscle. Then I heard a stirring by me and when I looked to the side, I saw the most beautiful person ever. Tanya had seen me crash from her car. And she was there to save me."

"Well, that's definitely not on her everyday agenda," Alice murmured. "I wonder why she chose you."

"She never really says," I said bitterly. "All I get is 'I just knew you were special'," I said in a poor imitation of her voice. Alice laughed.

"She brought me back here. Of course, not everyone was delighted to see me. Eleazar was the one who screamed at Tanya the most. But she just didn't care. I just wished they'd all stop screaming and just kill me once and for all. I could almost feel myself leaving this body when Tanya bent forward and bit me. It was okay at first, but then there was this excruciating pain." I winced.

"I begged them to kill me. I shrieked my way through two nights until my throat was sore. It was like a fire spreading through my body. The worst pain imaginable. And finally, when I came to my senses, Tanya explained everything to me. And so...here I am." I had tried to fit all the important information in to create a brief story. It felt like I was done far too quickly.

There was a long silence between us and suddenly a velvety voice broke through.

"Interesting story." I gasped and whirled around just in time to see Edward walk out of the shadows.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," apologised Alice. "I didn't want to tell you he was listening in case it would be awkward for you; and I really wanted to hear your story."

"No, no, it's okay," I said.

"Please, forgive me," Edward said, and he smiled a crooked smile. I swear, if I had a heart, it would've stopped.

"You're forgiven," I answered, trying extremely hard not to stutter. I turned to Alice.

"Would you like to see your room?"

"I'd love to," she said with a huge smile on her face. I turned and lead the way and for some reason, was hugely irritated when Edward followed. After a minute of contemplation, I realized I didn't want him here because of the way he made me feel in his presence. I hadn't felt such a strong emotion since I was human.

"So, the first is your's and Jasper's room," I said, gesturing to the closed door. "After, it's Carlisle and Esme's, Emmett and Rosalie's and so- so." So-so? Idiot Bella! Now Edward's going to think that you think he's a nothing! Stupid, stupid girl!

"Which one's your room?" asked Edward, hitting me with the full force of his eyes. I almost staggered again. Almost.

"Er...I don't really like rooms." Urghhh Belllaaaaaaa!! "I mean, I do like rooms, but I don't have one. Well, I do, but I'm downstairs." I caught Alice's puzzled stare and just decided to change everything.

"Okay, well I just spend the nights downstairs watching movies; it's better that way." I almost let out a sigh of relief when they both seemed to understand.

"Well, I'm going to pack," Alice said with a smile. She was gone for less than a second but was upstairs again with a huge suitcase that would've crushed a normal human. "Well, someone's got to do it round here," she said, catching Edward's smirk. I decided it was high time I bowed out and joined the rest.

"Well, I'm off," I announced. Edward turned.

"I'll come with." Oh, great! Okay, just think before you say anything, I told myself. We walked down the stairs slower than usual when Edward spoke.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm honestly curious as to how you're doing this."

"Doing what?" I questioned, flabbergasted.

"Blocking me." Blocking you?

"How do you mean?"

"I can read people's minds," he explained. I stopped short.

"What?" I gasped. He looked up and smiled. I grabbed onto the banister for support.

"Don't be alarmed. Well, not until I finish my sentence. What I meant was I read people's minds, but I can't seem to read yours."

"You...can't?"

"No."

"Well, I guess that's-"

"Edward!" Tanya bounced into the hallway, looking cheery. "I hope Bella's not being rude," she said, shooting me glare which looked like it was intended for another purpose.

"Not at all. On the contrary, she's very hospitable."

"That's nice." Tanya's smile looked forced. "Why don't you join us in the dining room." Edward shot me one last smile and then disappeared. Tanya whirled on me.

"Bella, you stay away, got me?" She said it in a jokey voice so I sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I got it." Not.

"I mean it. I saw him first. He's mine."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to help Alice with the unpacking." And I left her standing in the hallway, knowing she was secretly scheming to make me stay out of the house as long as the Cullens' were here.


	4. Chapter 4

_okay, so this chapter is pretty short, but the next one will (hopefully) make up for it. I am ecstatic about the reviews I'm getting; please keep them coming- they really give my morale a boost!_

_If you're interested, below is a sneak peek of the next chapter..._

* * *

I never saw Edward again until 1 o clock in the morning. True to my 'word', I was forced to stay in the god-damned living room watching a load of soppy movies. I was so bored that I just leaned my head against the settee and closed my eyes. I was concentrating on nothing in particular when I heard footsteps and a ruffle of clothing.

"May I join you?" asked a velvety voice. I jumped up, springing to attention to find Edward leaning against the wall with an amused expression on his face.

"Er...sure," I said, moving a little to the left to make space for him and he silently slipped next to me. Just as he did, his arm brushed against mine and an unexpected jolt swept through me. He immediately stiffened and I wondered if he had felt the same thing.

We sat in silence, watching the movie. I was amazed by his tolerance to watch such a girly chick flick like '27 dresses.' It was going fine until the kissing scene came on and I involuntarily shifted more to the left and I thought I saw his lip twitch.

"So," I started, trying very hard not to look at the two idiots kissing passionately on screen. "What brings you downstairs?"

" I heard you grumbling something about 'these stupid movies' and I came downstairs to investigate the reason for your...discomfort," He smiled to himself as he watched, as if very clearly pointing out the reason of my discomfort.

"Hmm," I said to myself. I saw him flash me a look of frustration out of the corner of my eye.

"What is it?" I asked. He sighed.

"Nothing. It's just that not being able to hear your thoughts is very..."

"Irritating?" I offered. He flashed me the crooked grin.

"Not exactly..." I turned my attention back to the television.

"You know, Tanya's going to flip if she catches you down here." He turned to me.

"Why?" I shot him a perplexed glance.

"You don't know? I thought you could read minds."

"Oh, I can," he assured with a smile. "It's just I was too busy trying to read yours."

"Trying but failing," I said smugly under my breath. He chuckled. And I swear it was like she was spying on us or something because suddenly, Tanya jumped out of nowhere. I sprung up with a little shriek whilst Edward stayed where he was, completely calm.

"Hello," Tanya sang, walking into the room. "What are you two watching there?" She paused. "27 dresses? I always knew you had no taste, Bella." A growl sounded low in my chest and Edward just smiled at no one in particular. I looked up at Tanya and was, as usual, amazed by her beauty. She was dressed in a long skirt and a shirt, I inspected as she pushed herself between Edward and I.

"Why don't we change the movie?" she suggested, and without waiting for agreement, she switched videotapes so fast, she was a blur. She settled down between us again.

I sat, completely puzzled, thinking how utterly absurd is this? I mean, it's not like I'd staked some sort of claim over Edward (Not that I wouldn't want to). And it was certainly obvious that Edward didn't like me in that way... While I was lost in contemplation, the title of the film shot up. _Romeo and Juliet_? To Tanya's evident annoyance, I started giggling. When I looked over, Edward had his lips pressed tightly together to keep from laughing. Tanya remained motionless.

I watched the film intently, until it reached the scene where Romeo swallowed the posion. To my embarassment, a sob caught in my throat. Tanya's head whipped around.

"Are you okay?"she asked in a soft tone that I hadn't heard for the past couple of hours.

"Yeah. It's just this scene. It always gets me." I could feel Edward's gaze on my face and it took all my self- control to not look back at him because I knew if we held eye-contact, I wouldn't be able to look away.

The film was over as quick as it had started and the three of us sat in silence. I willed desperately for someone to break it so I wouldn't feel so awkward and, as if hearing my thoughts (ironic, huh?), Edward politely asked Tanya, "How is Irina?"

"Oh," Tanya said, turning to him with a smile. "She's off visiting some friends in Portugal. She should be back this week." She flipped some of her hair back and it whacked me in the face. Oh my god; how can Edward not notice all of this?

Edward smiled; finally showing some sort of sign that he was reading Tanya's thoughts. I leaned against the settee again and closed my eyes.

"Bella, why don't you go and have a little chat with Alice? All you've been doing is watching movies."

"Yeah," I sighed with exaggerated sadness. I suppose you're right." I got up and stretched.

"Actually, Alice is talking with Rosalie now. You can still stay downstairs if you want," Edward said, still looking at the screen.

"Edward!" Tanya said, faking offense. "Don't you want to be in my company?"

"Who would?" I muttered under my breath as I walked up the stairs. I turned just in time to see her link arms with Edward. Bitch.

* * *

**Preview**

"Tanya, I'd just to tell you that I'm really not interested," said Edward in a very sincere voice. There was a long pause and I craned forward in case I missed something.

"I know," Tanya sighed. "I wasn't doing it for me. I was doing it for Bella." There was another pause in which I knew he was scouring her thoughts. And then he spoke.

"Oh. Well that was unexpected..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here you go, guys! It sure as hell been ages! Forgive me for the very late delay and also for any spelling mistakes that may arise in this chapter. It was done in a complete rush! Hopefully, I can get the next chapter out soon. In the meantime, enjoy! **

* * *

"Bella!" Alice sang as soon as I entered the room in which she dwelt. "We were just talking about you!"

Rosalie smiled, welcoming me as I walked in and gently shut the door behind me.

"How's it going?" I asked both of them, not even waiting for the answer. I was gaping at the many clothes strewn across the bed and the amount of shoes. Rosalie laughed at the expression on my face.

"It's not even mine. It all belongs to Alice," she said, playfully defending herself.

"Bloody hell, Alice! You could open up a shop with these clothes," I muttered, walking forward gracefully to inspect them. It was evident that Alice had good taste in clothes. I saw the odd vintage top here and there, but a few clothes caught my eye that had just recently appeared in magazines I had read.

"You can borrow any of them if you like," Alice replied. "Oh, this blue dress would look nice on you."

I caught sight of a slinky material and cautiously took a step back, shaking my head furiously.

"No, I think I'll bow out graciously at this point."

I closed the door to the girls' laughter and wandered despondently along the hallway. I sighed. Had Tanya not flounced in while I was immersed in the film, I would not be so incredibly bored. I stood for a minute when I head Edward's soft voice murmuring to Tanya. Unable to avoid my curiosity, I silently walked down the stairs again and crept behind the door, which was slightly ajar.

"….go out sometime?" I heard Tanya ask Edward. It was hard not to miss the tinge of hope in Tanya's voice.

"Tanya, I'd just to tell you that I'm really not interested," said Edward in a very sincere voice. There was a long pause and I craned forward in case I missed something.

"I know," Tanya sighed. "I wasn't doing it for me. I was doing it for Bella." There was another pause in which I knew he was scouring her thoughts. And then he spoke.

"Oh. Well that was unexpected..."

"I know. It's just that…she's really special to me. She may not know it, but she is. It's always been my duty to protect her." There was a pause in which I keenly moved a little closer.

"I only made a move on you because I wanted to make sure that you wouldn't easily be distracted by other women if you and her really were to get together." Tanya paused again and laughed nervously.

"I mean…I know you like her a lot."

"Why, yes, Tanya. Talk about pointing out the blatantly obvious." I could already hear Edward's amusement towards the situation.

"I don't want to see her get hurt. She's so innocent." I gave in to the urge of rolling my eyes. Another pause.

"Oh, and if you're looking for a time to ask _her_ out, you can ask her now because she's listening just outside the door." My body froze in shock and I groaned softly. The door was flung open and I came face to face with Tanya's beaming face. I couldn't help smile back at her as she held her arms out for me.

"Dearest Bella," she whispered, encasing me in her strong arms. I reluctantly gave in to her hug. "Go get him, she whispered, winking in my direction and then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. At this point, I was making every effort to avoid Edward's angelic face. I'm sure that if I were still human, I would have been blushing a tomato red.

"Hello, Bella." Damn. Edward was still finding this whole thing funny. I picked at my top. I heard him take a step forward.

"So..." I finally looked up at him, only to see _him_ looking in another direction. I bit my tongue in annoyance. This was getting incredibly awkward. "I heard all that." He finally looked at me and smiled.

"I know. Bella, look." He gently grabbed my shoulders and titled my face up so that our gazes locked. "I'm going to be honest about this whole scenario. I have never and will never have any romantic feelings towards Tanya. You, on the other hand..." he ran a hand through his hair and looked at me again. "When I first saw you, I knew you were special too. You fascinate me like no other. Not to mention you're the most beautiful person I've clapped eyes on," he whispered huskily, brushing a lock of dark hair out of my face. And then he slowly leaned forward. I instinctively shut my eyes. Our lips brushed and a shock of electricity shot through my body. His lips were soft and tender, moving in sync with mine. It was the most amazing feeling ever. I never wanted him to stop...

BANG.

The door was flung open for what seemed the tenth time today and I pulled away from Edward in shock, not able to ignore his hands locked tightly around my waist.

Alice. She didn't look in the least surprised. On the contrary, a smug smile lit up her face as she left the blue dress I recognised from earlier in her room. She then walked out of the room with an air of satisfaction.

"What was that all about?" Edward murmured.

"I'll tell you later," I whispered, locking his lips with mine again. "Much, much later..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so here's another chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! Oh, and I would just like to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who added this story to their 'favourites' and put it on 'Story Alert'- when I went to check out my emails I was staggered by the amount of people who had done so. Really, I thank you. I'm still waiting for some reviews and input about the last chapter, and hopefully, this one. And if any of you are surprised at the rate in which Edward/Bella's relationship is progressing, keep in mind that Edward doesn't feel the restrictions he would have if Bella was human as you know from the book. Please drop a review- it encourages me to write the next chapter faster! Happy reading! X**

A few hours later, in the secrecy of an isolated room, I tried on the dress designed for disaster. "Urgh," I muttered, scrutinising my figure in the mirror. To me, the dress was too clingy and much too tight. The material was sheer and looked like it would tear with any abrupt jerk my limbs would make. Without warning, Rosalie popped her head in and surveyed the scene before her.

"I am _not_ wearing this on my first ever date with Edward. He'll faint in shock. If that's possible. So you can tell Alice to stick it right up her-"

"Now, now, Bella. That language is hardly fitting for a lady," Alice tutted, strolling in. She pulled back a few strands of my curled hair and tucked it behind my ear, whilst forcing me to look at her small, elfin face. And in that moment, I knew she understood my every feeling. The nervousness and the reality of tonight made me want to do crazy things. Like jump out of the window. Or bang my head on the wall, which would unfortunately, not hurt me in the slightest. I had been wringing my hands and pacing the room all morning. Well, ever since Edward popped the question. The question I wish I had said 'no' to.

"Bella- will you go out with me? On a date?" A slow, passionate kiss had been my response. Now I wish I had said something different. I would've stuttered through a plausible response if I'd known the side effects of my enthusiastic yes. Or should I say kiss.

"I'll get Jasper," said Rosalie, laughing softly.

"Why does everyone keep laughing at me? Emmett came in to say something and he could barely say a word- he was laughing hysterically," I told Alice angrily.

"Oh, silly, Bella," Alice smiled. "It's not you we're laughing at. It's just...well...your _inexperience _when it comes to situations like these." I huffed and allowed Alice to play with my hair. Her presence was soothing and my anxiety was put to an end as soon as Jasper came into the room. I could feel comfort and reassurance radiating from him to me and I gave a sigh of relief.

"You know, if it's any consolation, Bella, Edward's changed his shirt about five hundred times and is talking to his reflection in the mirror," Jasper said and we all burst out laughing.

"Okay, are we set?" Alice asked, turning back to me. I surveyed myself in the mirror for one last time. I was wearing the blue dress Alice had practically begged me to put on for my date tonight and my hair was primped and curled so it fell in soft, luxurious waves past my shoulders. My black stiletto heels insured I was a few inches higher, perhaps slightly shorter than Edward.

"Yeah. There's nothing else we can work with," I said. Alice took me by the arm and we all trudged down the stairs in silence. Edward was patiently standing at the foot of the staircase and as soon as he heard us approaching, turned. His eyes locked with mine and my breath caught in my throat. I felt the overwhelming sense of bliss I had whenever he looked at me. I couldn't help feeling the luckiest person on the planet.

"Bella," he whispered, his arm possessively snaking around my waist. "You look exquisite." His breath hit against the shell of my ear, his lips brushing against my earlobe. His arm tightened around me.

"Right, we'll be off then. Make sure you get to bed on time like good little kiddies," Edward drawled. Emmett appeared out of nowhere, wrapping his arms around Rosalie.

"Oh,_ I_ will, Edward, make no doubt about that," Emmett retorted with a wink in my direction. Edward growled and began to back away with me.

"Save it for another day, Emmett," he said and in a split second we were running away from the house and into the silence of the evening.

* * *

"Gosh, it's so beautiful here," I whispered. We were standing in the centre of a huge meadow glinting in the dark. Through my sharp hearing I could hear the call of birds, the smooth rhythmic sounds of the river hitting against eroded rocks. In the far distance, I could see the peak of a mountain. "And to think I've been here for ages and never seen this before." I grinned sheepishly at Edward. He never replied, just gazed intently at me with those eyes. I turned away, unable to challenge such an intense gaze. A pale white butterfly fluttered nearby. I moved closer to the sounds of the river. I wish I were hungry, it would give me something to be occupied with. Ever since we hard arrived here, I could tell Edward was trying to tell me something. But it had been ages now and he hadn't uttered a single word. I had been patient to start with but I couldn't hold it out any longer.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I whispered. He tore his gaze from me. Made an almost inaudible sigh.

"There's something I'm going to tell you, Bella. And I'm not sure you're going to like it. Well..." he chuckled wryly here. "...I detest the thought of it also. Especially since we just met..."

"Edward, now you're scaring me," I teased, trying to make light of the situation. I couldn't help the frown marring my features as I took his face in my hands. "Tell me. Please," I begged. He took my hands in his. I could feel the warmth in the gesture. The tenderness in his expression.

"Bella- we're going to be leaving soon. Really soon." I felt like I'd been slapped across the face.

"No," I said, unable to leave the agonizing tone out of my voice. "Please." _Please what? _I thought to myself angrily. We've only just started seeing each other. He has no commitment towards you. He owes you nothing. Why stop him from leaving?

"Bella, sweetheart." Edward kissed me softly on the lips. "Please don't look like that. At least let me finish." I worked hard to keep the sob from escaping my mouth and tried to look at him as if the news he was giving me didn't bother me in the slightest. He looked away. Then looked at me again.

"Bella, I want you to come with me. With us." I gasped. At first, my mind was filled with the wondrous possibility of spending the rest of my time with Edward. _Forever_. I felt as if I were skydiving got the first time. It would be perfect. Spending time, getting to know each other. No worries in the world. But then the cold, hard truth hit me in the face and I looked up at Edward's beautiful face and knew that I could be denying my only ever chance of happiness in this life.

"I can't." Edward flinched.

"Why not?" His hold on me was tightening to the point it was getting uncomfortable.

"Because...Tanya...Carmen...everyone- Edward, I can't just leave them!" I was aware of my voice getting shriller and was even more worried with the determined expression on Edward's face. He would never let me go. A secret part of me was thrilled by this fact.

"I _want _you," Edward hissed, his eyes a scorching amber. "Are you going to deny me the one chance of happiness in my life?" It were almost as if he was echoing the words that had previously run through my head. "I told everyone. Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle. The whole damn family. They're excited. They _want _you to come." His lips brushed against the side of my face. "Bella. Think about it. Please," he implored. I closed my eyes. I deserved this. I had never felt so whole in my entire life. Edward completed a part of me.

"Okay," I agreed, and leaned into his embrace. "I'll think about it."


End file.
